


90 in a 65 Just to Get to You

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drivers Ed, F/M, Multichapter, Teen AU, Teen Romance, flapbang, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suzy is starting Driver's Ed and she has no idea what she's doing. Until she meets a rather...cute boy who she has the pleasure of sitting next to in class. She immediately becomes drawn to this boy that seems to be drawn to her. Dan.





	90 in a 65 Just to Get to You

**Author's Note:**

> I know flapbang isn't that popular, but i really like this whole idea. So enjoy.

The parking lot was filled with cars, all of them new and sleek, done in bright, vivid colors. It immediately called attention to their old gas guzzler, Clanky, which was painted a dull red, full of dents and signs of years of use. Suzy had rightfully named the 2004 Saturn Clanky on account of the sound it made whenever it was started up. Even though nothing had occupied on the trunk in years, when the engine turned over, the car rattled, and it sounded as if--to quote five year old Suzy--there was, "something clanking around in there."

The only available spot left was the one right next to the dumpster, which, by the smell of it, hadn't been emptied in a long while. Suzy felt tempted to plug her nose, but she didn't want to be dramatic.

She did, however, sit slumped in the front passenger seat with her arms crossed. She glanced at the clock. The time was fifteen after seven.

"We're late," said Suzy with just a hint of annoyed contempt.

Her mother sighed, and reached into the backseat to grab her purse. She pulled out a comb and fixed her hair in the visor's mirror. "Well, I'm really sorry honey," she said as she brushed, "but you changed the times on me. I thought it was at 5, so I didn't have time to coordinate with my boss before I left."

Suzy sat up and snatched her phone from the console. "I thought it was at 5 too! They're the ones who changed the times."

"Well, just, go. Go in and tell them it was my fault. I'll be waiting for you." She stopped combing her hair and turned to Suzy. She pulled her in for a quick hug and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you, my little girl learning to drive."

"Mooom."

"Okay, go on."

Suzy exited the car and slid her phone into her back pocket while walking to the door of the driving school. The sun, though near setting, still beat down hot and relentless. She already started to regret the black jeans and shirt she chose to wear to class. Maybe she should've worn something more bright and lively. Though, she didn't feel like going to the effort. If these people were going to see her, then they'd have to see the real her.

". . . and at the end of level one, you will have what's called your permit, which--"

The teacher stopped talking when Suzy entered, and all of the students' attention turned towards her. With twenty pairs of eyes trained on her, she instantly felt her ears start to burn with embarrassment. It wasn't her fault, but how would they know that?

"I assume you're Ms. Berhow," said the teacher--an older, bitter looking man--before reaching into a bin and nearly shoving a folder in her hands. "Grab a seat. Bring a notebook tomorrow."

The cold, curt tone of his voice only made it worse. Wasn't it the teacher's job to make the students comfortable? 

Suzy scanned for seats, but found, much to her misfortune, that nearly all of the chairs were taken. Everyone looked like they knew someone. The rowed tables with two seats apiece were filled with kids who were scooted closer together in little cliques. There was no way she was intruding on that. They probably wouldn't want her there anyway, by the looks on their faces.

In fact, the only seat left was one next to a boy who looked way too tall for his age. His hair was in the tightest, smallest curls Suzy had ever seen. You'd have a tough time straightening that hair, unless you had Suzy's overly expensive and professional hair styling tools at your leisure. His brown eyes were surprisingly inviting as he gently tapped the table with his hand, meaning, _You can sit here._

Suzy couldn't help but sigh with relief. At least he wasn't as tense and crude as the rest of the students seemed to be.

"Hi," said the boy, "I'm Dan."

"Suzy." 

"How are you?"

"Little nervous, seeing as my first impression is of a person who's always late," Suzy said in a hushed whisper. 

Why was he talking to her? He was on a completely different level than her. Suzy was sure all the boys and girls went after him at school. 

Suzy just ignored him and tried to focus on the lesson, which was about something called the GDS. She willed her mind to clear (unsuccessfully) so she could copy down whatever she could remember once she was home. Then she heard tearing paper. In her periphery, she saw Dan ripping a few pieces of paper out of his notebook that he was smart enough to bring. He slid it over to her, along with a pen he pulled from his jacket pocket.

"Don't be nervous," he quietly assured. "Everyone's been late to something. You'll do fine, I'm sure."

Suzy hesitantly but gratefully accepted the paper and pen. As she started to scribble down notes based on the teacher's lecturing, she couldn't help but wonder: how did he know? Had he taken this class before? What made him so knowledgeable about whether or not Suzy would pass the class?

Okay, Suzy. That was enough. Just focus on the lesson.

After what felt like years of solid speaking, the teacher paused to take a drink of water. All of the students seemed to collectively sigh at the small gap in teaching. A few pulled out their phones and quickly checked the time, eager to leave. Not as if they could be blamed. The classroom was bland and tasteless, and the teacher was much the same. Suzy happily dropped her pencil and rubbed her wrist.

"Jesus," she said. "That guy goes so fast." She shared a small laugh with Dan. 

"Sure does," he agreed.

Suzy dared to glance at her notes, which were done in a type of chicken scratch that were only native to a type of chicken that was probably extinct by now. Only she could read them. Flipping through her papers, she saw that she had filled three whole pages front and back. She hadn't even noticed. All she could focus on was keeping up. 

"Note taker huh?" asked Dan. Suzy turned her head and saw that he was looking at her papers as well. He was smiling faintly, as if amused.

Suzy slowly nodded. There was something about his expression that made her want to stare. She forced herself to look away. "Yeah. Guess so." 

She noticed his papers, and was surprised to see that his notes were done in such a neat print that at first glance one could mistake them for a computer font. He certainly wasn't rushing as he was writing those pristine notes. How in the world did he manage that?

"Wait," Suzy said as she peered closer, "those aren't notes."

They certainly weren't. She skimmed the words and found nothing relating to the lecture the teacher had been giving for the past hour and a half. Wait. Was she going crazy, or did these kind of seem like song lyrics?

"Good eye," said Dan. He pulled the notebook closer and and stared at the words for a moment. "They're part of a song I'm writing. I'm kind of in a band."

"Kind of?"

"Well it's just me and my buddy Brian. Two people can hardly be called a band."

Suzy shook her head. "Nah, that counts. I think anything more than one person counts." Dan just shrugged. The teacher was going through a filing cabinet next to his desk, no doubt searching for what would probably end up being the class' homework assignment. All the students were chatting with each other, thankful that there had been a small break in the lesson.

"Hey," Suzy started. Dan, who had started to scribble in his notebook once again, looked over. "How come you aren't taking notes? Don't you kind of need to?"

Dan just smirked, and he closed his notebook. "Don't need to when I have this." He tapped his phone, which Suzy had noticed was sitting weirdly on the edge of the table when she had sat down. He lifted the side of his phone for just a second to reveal that his sound recorder was on and running.

Suzy sat back in her seat, impressed. "Clever dog."

"Oh, don't flatter me," Dan said sarcastically. "Now, if you give me your number, I can send you the sound files. You can't quite fail the class when you have every lecture word for word at your disposal, right?"

Suzy had to admit, that did sound like a good deal. But did she really trust him enough to give him her number?

The teacher pulled out a stack of papers and started to pass them out.

"Okay, fine." Suzy opened Dan's notebook and jotted her number down just as the instructor slapped two packets on their table. He glared at her, and she quickly closed the notebook. Chances were that he had no idea Dan wasn't actually taking notes, and she didn't want to be the one to get him in trouble for it.

"If you're serious about driving, focus on the lesson instead of throwing out your number, Ms. Berhow," he said before walking away.

Dan must've caught the look on Suzy's face. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about him," he said, "he's not that mean in real life. My mom used to work with him. He's a teddy bear. He just wants to be sure that the students take it seriously."

"Well, I mean, why _wouldn't_ they take it seriously? Isn't it like--"

"Life and death?" Dan proposed. 

"Right."

Dan leaned back in his seat, once again writing some words into his notebook, on a fresh page. "Some people don't treat it that way."

The teacher--who's name Suzy learned was Mr. Kendall via a sign on the wall--continued to lecture once more, and she still tried to scribble down as many notes as she could while trying to keep up with him. She was almost jealous of Dan, who slowly wrote his words with no sense of urgency. Then she remembered that he said he'd give her the sound file. After that, she thought, _Why should I trust him to do that? I just met him._

Part of her wanted to show that she believed his word, but the other part of her told her to keep writing.   
Just in case.

***

An hour and a half later, Suzy walked to her mother's car full of information she had learned throughout the agonizingly boring lesson. Her papers were folded up and resting in her back pocket, and her phone was in her hand.

"Hello sweetie, how'd it go?" her mom asked as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Uh, good?"

"Why as a question?" 

Suzy looked at the floor. "The class is boring as all hell--"  
"Language."

"--but the people...well...one person...was fine."

Her mom closed her compact, where she had been plucking some stray hairs. She smiled. "Oh? Who? Which person?" Her tone was playful.

Suzy stared out the window, deliberately avoiding eye contact. In doing so, she saw Dan walking away from the building with his hands in his jacket pockets. His notebook was tucked under his arm, and he had earbuds in. He was barely lip syncing to whatever song he was listening to as he walked along, head of curls bouncing with every step. He was...really cute.

When Suzy's mom caught her staring, it was a dead giveaway. "Oooh," she said, "him. He's a cutie pie."

"Mom!" Suzy exclaimed. "The window is rolled down, people can hear you."

She rolled up the window. "Doesn't mean I can't say it." She put the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. 

Suzy still watched Dan as she walked away, vaguely aware of how creepy she was probably being right now. But she couldn't help herself. After a few seconds, he stopped, as if he remembered something. Dan pulled out his phone, and started typing on it. 

Suzy fell back into her seat. He was out of her vision and they were on the way home.

"Well at least you made a friend today," said her mother as Suzy's phone dinged. She opened the text, which was from a number she hadn't saved as a contact. The first text was a link of some kind. Her phone dinged again.

**Here's the sound file. You can trust me Suzy ;)**

"Yeah," Suzy replied out loud, "I guess I did make a friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!


End file.
